


Fireworks

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: E.R.
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel offers to take the kids for a little bit.   Will Kerry agree or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 6 November 2011  
> Word Count: 388  
> Written for: [](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/profile)[**licenseartistic**](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: July 2011 - [Picture prompt - Fireworks](http://pics.livejournal.com/g_shadowslayer/pic/002y3ggw)  
> Summary: Rachel offers to take the kids for a little bit. Will Kerry agree or not?  
> Spoilers/Warnings: Post-series. No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: <http://www.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…  
> Feedback :: Constructive feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer: “ER”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "ER", NBC, or any representatives of the actors. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.
> 
> Author's Notes: I always have fun writing these two. Getting to rehab Rachel into a proper adult is just icing on the cake. *veg*
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Currently unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

*04 July 2011*

"It's fine, Elizabeth," Rachel says with a knowing grin. "I'll take the kids over closer to the lake. The fireworks will be louder and brighter to them over there."

"If they go deaf…" Kerry warns, waggling a finger at my step-daughter.

Rachel's grin grows broader, and I'm reminded of her father once again. "I've got earplugs for all three of us. So is it okay? Darren saved us a really great spot."

"Please, Mama Kerry?" Ella asks, eyes glowing with excitement. "I'll make sure Henry's safe."

When did my little girl grow up into this person standing before me? She's been so damned protective of Henry ever since we became a family, and it's only grown stronger with time. They might as well be blood siblings for how close the two of them have become.

"Please, Mama?" Henry bats his eyelashes at Kerry, a move Sandy apparently pulled on Kerry on a semi-regular basis, and I know she'll cave. "I'll be good."

She stares at both of the children for a long moment, then turns that same laser gaze on Rachel, who weathers it stoically. Oh, I know she wants to sass Kerry a little, but thankfully she has her father's sense of timing and wisely keeps her mouth shut. Finally, Kerry sighs and pulls both children close for a hug.

"You both listen to every single thing Rachel tells you, do you understand me?" When they nod, she turns her gaze on Rachel again. "And you don't get distracted by the fireworks or Darren. If anything happens to my kids--"

Rachel lifts her hands in supplication. "I swear it, Kerry. If anything happens to the kids, I'll be harsher on myself than you will. Trust me."

Kerry nods and presses a kiss to each of the children's cheeks, then shoos them off to take Rachel's outstretched hands. "You two be good," she calls as they disappear into the crowd. Once they're completely out of our sight, she turns to face me with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, dear," I say, watching her closely. "I don't know if I should trust that look on your face, Kerry Weaver."

"I was just wondering if you were interested fooling around a little while Rachel has the kids."

"You're incorrigible," I say, pulling her close for a kiss.


End file.
